Loved,Alone, and Loved Again!
by CrazyAuthorChick
Summary: Edward left and Bella was attacked by Victoria.What happens when she is saved by our favorite hunter will Bella learn to love again.What will she has to face Edward again. Find out in The Girl who lost it all.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Now I've revised the first four chapters seeing as they were all terrible to look back on and I thank all you people for muddling through it to get to the actually decent writings of an amateur**

_Bella I don't want you anymore _

_You don't want me_

_No_

The conversation replayed in Bella's mind as she walked through the thick trees looking for some way out of the large forest. After searching for any of the Cullen's for months without hope not actually believing Edward when he said he convinced them to leave with without at least a goodbye.

She felt tears begin to fall down her face with the realization that Edward was correct and they really left without her.

Okay Rosalie made sense she'd never wanted her anywhere near her family but Alice, Emmett and Esme were practically family. Bella couldn't believe they had actually left her without saying anything at all.

The tears began falling faster and though she kept trying to wipe them away they just kept coming until she just didn't even want to bother.

Unfortunately through her tears she couldn't see or hear the trees rustling or the sudden movement of the tree leaves and branches until the cause of it was right in front of her.

Bella didn't actually notice until she heard a loud cackle.

"Ha I'll be the first to admit I didn't expect this to be so easy but the Cullen's might as well have put a red bow on you. I guess family doesn't mean as much as they say," Victoria cruelly mocked.

"No" Bella whispered not looking up at the red haired vampire.

"Come now just because you're a human doesn't make you stupid. Why else would they leave you here so ripe for the taking," Victoria stated thinking Bella was denying her claim.

"No you're right. Family doesn't mean as much as people would like to believe when it comes down to it all people human or vampire care about it themselves," Bella was looking at Victoria now "But you already know that. You were me with James when he was hunting me weren't you" she went on.

Victoria refused to be distracted despite the look that told Bella her answer "Your death will be quick and painless," she began circling Bella changing into a predator's hunting mode.

Bella closed her eyes knowing doing anything would only make her death more painful though living would've been nice nothing short of hell freezing over was going to save her.

Bella was surprised to hear what sounded like a bottle breaking and flames going up. She could feel the heat. She jumped back opening her eyes to see Victoria burning in pain. If she had wanted to she probably could have jumped out and made it to the steam that divided Quileute's land from the Cullen's. But she didn't. She just stayed in the flames and burned maybe she was tired too.

"Are you alright," a gruff voice suddenly appeared interrupting her thoughts. She turned and saw two pools of green lighter than grass in the summer.

Dean POV

The brunette girl who we or rather I just saved from the leech just looked like she was lost in the flames. Maybe its shock it's not every day a vampire tries to kill you.

"Are you okay," I asked at first gently knowing that learning of supernatural will make anyway a bit emotional but she just stared into the flames like she couldn't see or hear anything else.

After asking another two times I started getting sick of being gentle since it clearly wasn't working.

"Are you alright," I asked her rougher than before.

She finally turned her head toward mine and I saw the darkest of chocolate's in her eyes.

"I'm fine" her voice sounded mechanic as she answered me almost as though it was a stupid question.  
"I'm pretty use to crazy as hell things happen that I can't explain. So how did you kill her she's been after me for a minute now" She was asking now with curious tone.

"What do you mean after you" Sammy asked her

"Not many ways you can be attacked by a vampire" she told us bluntly

"How do you know that" I asked her

"My ex-boyfriend was one alone with his family" she told us casually

"You do know the concept of vampire's right" Sam asked

"No of course not because I've never heard of them" the girl retorted her tone sarcastic but you could hear offense as well.

"Well it's hard to understand why you would risk your life to be with a murderer" I told her sharply not standing her rudeness no matter what she looked like.

"They drank animal blood and none of them have murdered except when they were newborns" she snapped apparently not in the mood.

"Wait they were born vampires" Sam asked confused

"No dumbass they were newborns as in recently changed vampires you really don't know anything much. Anyway thanks for postponing my death now goodbye" with this the girl walked away.

Me and Sam looked at each other and ran after her. "Wait" I said when we finally caught up to her."What do you mean postpone" I asked suspicion now taking place in my voice.

"Well the Volturi aren't going to be happy when they find out I know this much and to vampires I taste like a five star meal without a doubt they'll kill me" she said bluntly not seeming to concerned about this little detail.

Bella's POV

I watched as the two men jerked back as they sucked in a deep breath. 'Whatever' I thought to myself and began to walk away.

It's been 3 months since they left and over that time my sadness has started turning into anger. The only person I had that cared was Charlie seeing as Jacob is to high and mighty for me now.

Unfortunately after I made this decision Charlie died from an unknown disease. After that something inside me snapped my tie to Forks? My sanity? I don't know the point is everyone I care for is gone.

I knew without looking back they were going to call me "Wait" I heard from the shorter of the two.

I sighed but almost unwillingly turned to face them if they say something as stupid as I expect them too.

Dean's POV

Please one of you angels up there tells me this woman did not make a deal. As I expected there was only silence in my head.

Stared at the brunette girl wondering what would corrupt her to the point of going to demons. I'd been corrupted by them all my life so it was no surprise it'd happen to me.

As much as I'd like to believe it was something more it was probably beauty. She has the looks for it I thought to myself staring at her backside as my brother called out to her.

I could hear her loud sigh and didn't need to see her face to know she was rolling her eyes.

"Look I'm sure you're only trying to help but I doubt you can handle any of my problems," she called back at us.

"Why don't you let us decide that" I spoke up but I don't know why. Usually when someone wants me to go away I just let them. But she was different from them for some reason that I couldn't describe to myself let alone her.

Besides she was probably overreacting I thought to myself as I shook myself out of my little trance.


	2. Chapter 5

Dean : Say it  
Me : No!  
Dean: Say it and I'll give you a hug  
Me: I don't hmm own supernatural  
Dean : Oughta girl  
Me: So when do I get that hug  
Dean : Please I don't do chick flick moments  
Me _begins chasing Dean_ : hug me!  
**Please Read & Review**

No One's POV

" What you think the Volturi are going to let me go" Bella asked the Winchesters.

" What? who the hell Volturi? You keep mentioning them"

' Okay these guys are completely clueless' Bella thought to herself but none the less answered " Basically vampire royalty, they make up the laws" she replied.

" Wait vampires have laws" Sam asked confused

" Of course they do. If they didn't they would've been found out a long time ago" she said as though that was obvious.

"So what they have a set of laws like people do" Dean asked.

"Basically though only one law is really important. Don't let humans find out about them" she finished.

"So you're going to get fried because you're boyfriend told you his secret and abandoned you" Dean summarized.  
" In a nutshell" Bella nodded. "So if you're done interviewing me do you mind telling me who you are?" Bella asked.

"Oh right I'm Sam and this is Dean" Sam introduced.

" Well you know if you need to you could come with us" Dean invited surprising everyone including himself.

Bella quickly got over her surprise and said "Sure". However, she continued to walk away from them.

"No where are you going" Dean asked a little annoyed.

"Well if we're all living together then its best I get clothes and money huh" Bella asked with a little smile on her face as she continued walking.

" I'm gonna kill that girl" Dean growled following her none the less.

Sam looked up to the sky shaking his head "Something tells me our lives are going to get interesting". As he followed his brother laughing at his grumbling.


	3. Chapter 6

Disclaimer

Dean: Hey the author is busy right now so she asked me to do the disclaimer

Me: No I was locked in a closet by Sam

Dean: _laughs nervously_ we're cool right

Me: Oh of course we are _says grabbing chainsaw_

Dean:_ runs_ she doesn't own anything but the plot

_In the Impala _

"So you dated a vampire" Dean asked looking through his rearview mirror. "So you're friends with Angels and Demons" Bella answered back.

"Touché" Dean answered.

"Okay" Sam said walking into the car. "I think I've found a case. It sounds like a vampire hunt. Bella you think you can handle it." Sam asked concerned

"Don't worry about me Sam I'll be just fine" Bella said in a calmer tone then talking to Dean."

"Hello Cas" Bella said suddenly as they pull out of a gas station.

Dean and Sam look with a start to see the Angel of the Lord sitting in the car calmly.

"Hello" the Angel said confusion in his voice. "and you are" he asked properly.

"Bella Swan" she said stiffly. She then laughed when he looked even more confused. "Your favorite brothers found me getting attacked by a vampire, they saw I knew about this stuff, offered, and I figured what the hell" she explained to the Angel

"Speaking of which can you explain the Volturi" Dean asked politely. Sam looked shocked as his brother asked her this.

"Well you already know their vampire royalty." She began. "The most power are Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Basically the three kings. Shortly under them is Aro's guard. This consist of Jane and Alec for starters. Jane can you a mental attacked so painful it feels physical. Alec can make you feel nothing at all. They're the Volturi Twins and the most feared out of the entire guard." She was about to continue but was cut off by Sam .

"Wait how can not feeling anything be fearful." Sam asked confused.

" I was wondering this as well." Castiel put in.

"Well if you let me finish you would. When I say you can't feel anything I mean anything period it's like extreme sedation."Bella answered

"Like when they knock you out to do a painful surgery so you don't feel it" Dean compared.

"Exactly! They could be burning you to the stake and you wouldn't feel any of uses it when he feels mercy."Bella said almost angry. Bella asked.

"So how are guys going to kill a vampire" Bella asked

"Well since we're not wasting anymore bullets for you sweetheart probably decapitation." Dean answered cockily.

"Wait! What kind of vampires do you people deal with. Can you describe them for me." Bella asked suddenly.

"Didn't you date a whole coven of vampires" Sam exclaimed shocked.

"Yes but just please humor me" Bella said looking at him pleadingly.

"Ok well they obviously don't burn when they're in the sunlight it's only a sunburn if they do. They sleep during the anyway. They're secondary or vampiric teeth come out when they feed" Sam told her.

"Sam the kind of vampires I knew in the sunlight they'd sparkle. They didn't have fangs. Their skin was as hard as marble. They were inhumanely beautiful." Bell began to ramble.

" Bella what are you saying" Dean said interrupting her rambles.

"That we know to completely different types of vampires with the same thing in common. They need blood. Bella said seriously. She explained looking nervous and worried.


	4. Chapter 7

Disclaimer

I own the plot along with a few random people I might throw in here

* * *

"Okay so how do you kill you're kind of vampires" Dean asked looking serious

"Fire" Bella answered softly.

"Well that's great all we have to do is torch the suckers" Dean said lightly. Bella however still looked worried and Sam could tell she was about to deliver so bad news.

"Bella that is all we have to do right" Sam asked warily.

"You can't kill them" Bella answered bluntly.

"Why not you said all we had to do was burn them " Dean asked confused.

"Well before you burn them you have to rip them to shreds and burn the pieces" Bella said sheepishly.

"Wait Bella don't some of your type of vampires have abilities" Sam asked looking just flat out crappy.

"Yeah some of them are trackers as well" Bella added.

"Wait what do you mean by tracker" Dean asked getting back into the conversation.

"Basically that when they get you're sent it doesn't matter where you are on earth they can find you" Bella explained.

"Wait isn't that all vampires" Dean asked confused.

"No" Bella answered. " The vampires with gifts tend to rely on their gifts more than their senses" Bella explained.

"So all vampires can become trackers" Sam asked slightly alarmed. After all they have dialed with tracking vampires before.

"Yes but they're not all are good trackers." Bella replied.

"Is it possible for them to forget you're scent." Sam asked.

"Yes but only if they want to" Bella answered.

"Okay so is there any creature that can rival a vampire, a normal predator or something" Dean questioned suddenly.

"Um I don't think so" Bella said thoughtfully.

Sam and Dean sighed frustrated.

"Wait, back before I actually knew they were vampires for a fact just that there was something weird about them. I heard a legend that gave me the idea. The legend says that their enemy's were a tribe that were descendents of" Bella suddenly trailed off.

"Descendents of wolves" Bella finished looking worn out.

"Bella, what's wrong" Dean asked looking concerned.

"I know who the pack is" Bella told him.

"Well that's great" Dean said happily.

"Not really" Bella said looking miserable.

"What is it" Dean asked his happiness fading.

" They can't help us" Bella answered.

" Wait what do you mean can't help us" Sam asked,

"Sam, there job is to protect La Push. There not just going to leave it undefended." Bella replied.

"Okay so what else can kill a vampire" Dean asked understanding the wolves immediately. There job was to protect their home just like it was his job to protect Sammy.

" Well that's obvious" Bella began " the only other thing that can vampires are other vampires" she finished.

"Wait vampires are will to kill other vampires" Sam looked confused at this.

"Sam they used to be human. Humans kill each other on a daily bases. They mainly kill for territory and food". Bella explained

"What do you mean territory" Dean asked.

"A coven's place of hunting. Over populated places are mostly fought over. About have the wars in history are actually a covers for vampire wars." Bella told them.

"So do you know any vampires willing to kill others of their kind." Sam asked.

" I know two covens that'll possibly be willing to get rid of them." Bella said thoughtfully.

"Well great which ones are they" Dean asked relaxingly.

"Well one is the Volturi who should only be a plan B. The other is, unfortunately, the Cullens." Bella told him

* * *

**Author's note- People before anyway one even complains about the end of it I had three chances to do a dramatic ending for this chap thank you very much**


	5. Chapter 8

**AN- Sorry for not updating but I have lots of things to do. I need to study for my new weekly math test so far all I'm getting in that class are A's. Also I'm being inducted in National Junior Honor Society and thinking about joining WEB(where everyone belongs) it's a school program for 8****th**** grades to help 6****th**** graders. Anyway my time was been fully committed to making sure I got in. Now people are wondering if the Cullen's will be in here as a matter of fact they will along with the Volturi and maybe even Victoria. Want to find out how that'll happen read and review. **

"Now wait I'm not okay with working with the people that hurt you" Sam objected.

"Well Sam it's either them or the vampire Mafia." Dean retorted.

"Wait of their in charge of making sure humans don't know about their kind right" Sam asked beginning to pace around the motel room they just arrived at.

"Yes, why" Bella asked looking confused.

"Well we noticed it and we're human isn't it possible that they could realize what's happening and come stop it" Sam pondered looking almost panicked.

"Sam I hope you're wrong" Dean said suddenly.

"Why" Sam asked slowly.

"Because it looks like we're about to have some insanely good looking murders coming our way" Dean finished.

Sam and Bella ran towards the window and saw five pale yet graceful bodies walk toward the motel.

"Bella is that you're boyfriend's coven" Sam asked worriedly.

" Ex-boyfriend and I can't tell with all this rain" Bella explained. Almost as if that we're a cue thunder banged and it began to rain even harder.

"and we can't leave the motel with it raining like this" Sam sighed.

"In other words" Dean continued "We're trapped in a motel with five parasites that might want to kill everyone staying in here."

"Great" Bella finished sarcastically.


	6. Chapter 9

"Okay" Sam said somewhat calm, looking at around expectantly.

"Okay what?" Bella asked in a panicking manner.

"Okay, what's the plan Bella?" Sam asked looking at her.

"Why the hell would I have a plan about this Sam" Bella asked looking at him like he was crazy.

"These are your vampires of course you should have a plan" Sam said simply.

"Sam how could I plan for something like happening" Bella snapped.

"Well if you don't plan something we're all going to die" Sam yelling right back at her.

"Sammy yelling at her isn't going to help us right now. Bella do you have any idea how we can get out of here?" Dean asked calmingly.

Bella froze suddenly "too late" she said just above a whisper.

.  
.

.

.

.

.  
.

**(AN- I'm going to keep righting despite temptation)**

The door burst open with a loud bang and in walked Aro, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Afton and Demetri.

"Hello Bella" Aro exclaimed happily "I see you made some friends".  
"Well I guess me and the boys here were just destined to meet" Bella said charmingly to Aro wrapping an arm around both Sam and Dean.

"Please why don't you all sit down" Bella offered smiling a charming smile.

"Why thank you Isabella that's a show wonderful hospitality." Aro complimented before sitting. The rest of the group following his leading taking seats in random places from the floor to parts of the bed.

"Well seeing as we're going to be here for a while we might as well all be comfortable" Dean said not rudely but bluntly none the less.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed surprise evident in his voice. After all when did Dean start thinking before he acted. While Sam pondered when Dean got some common sense Bella and Dean we're explaining their situation to the Volturi when they were finished it was nothing but silence.

"Well" Aro began "you must understand our predicament seeing as all evidence indicates"

"Angels and Demons don't exist" Jane deadpanned.

"Really that's the same thing a human would say about a vampire" Bella snapped back at her.

Jane glared at her and stalked toward her until Aro called "Jane" warningly causing Jane to step behind him.

"Hello Winchesters and Bella" a voice suddenly called everybody looked into the corner of the room to see Zachariah.

"Right back at you" Bella smiled.

Suddenly Demetri and Afton blurred over to each of his sides grabbing his arms. Jane blurred over to his front. Alec taking him from behind.

"Now in case you haven't noticed we have company so may I ask why you're here" Bella asked innocently.

"I have news on Lilith" Zach began.

"You're telling us about this now because" Bella drawled.

"It seems little miss Lilith and that vampire you used the cult on is back and working together as friends." Zach explained with a tone that was almost smug.

**AN- Yes I shorten his name to Zach but hey you would too if you had to type a name that long.**

"Why the hell is you making this sound like a good thing" Bella exclaimed. "This is horrible a deadlier vampire and a demon walking arm and arm. They might as well wave a sign that says 'Apocalypse beginning'". Bella said thoughtfully.

"Well we have a secret the duo doesn't know about." Zach said in a secretive tone as though this was a little girl slumber party and not a matter of life and death for the entire globe.

"that secret being" Dean said motioning for him to continue after suddenly jumping into the conversation.

"The secret is we have a someone who can tell us what they're going to do next. Someone who will snoop for anything they can. Someone that will tell us everything we need to know. We have an inside man" Zach explained.

"Oh merciful Lord don't tell me" Dean whispered.

"That right. Boys and girls we have a spy" Zach finished.

Everyone in the room was dead silent with different feeling toward this new information. Aro looked as though he was about to begin bouncing in his seat, he couldn't do this of course that would ruin his image of a fearsome leader. Jane looked shocked that this thing even existed let alone was smart enough to have a spy. You'd think Heaven would frown a pawn deceit. Alec looked slight interested at this though still not letting his guard down in the least. Demetri looked as though he couldn't wait for this entire engagement to be over. Marcus had his usually emotionless face though there was some curiosity. Afton waited patiently for his master Aro, orders.

"If you don't mind my asking who is this fool that consented to doing this" Bella asked surprisingly calmly though her anger could be heard underneath the calm façade.

"Now we can't just pass out top secret information such as this to children" Zach said condescendingly. The Volturi squeezed harder on his limbs. "Insulting us is not very wise" Jane spoke in a soft deadly tone.

"What could you pathetic humans do to me" the second this slipped out of Zach's mouth he began screaming in pain.

"I love doing that to people" Jane cheered.


	7. Chapter 10

**Now some people think that vampire's powers shouldn't work on Angel so I figured I'd explain this. I set it up like this because I think all us true Dean fans love watching Zachariah get tortured. I hate him because he plays to many games with the Winchesters to me.  
Another thing people keep telling me that it seems like Bella has always been hunting with the Winchester but she hasn't. I might do a fic were that will happen but not for right now. In this she isn't really surprised about the supernatural because if there can be vampires and werewolves why not angels and demons? Knowing this just made it easier for her to learn stuff. So really Bella is just a natural at hunting is what I'm going for. Hope this helped some people understand. Also to those who don't like my stories don't read them. Easy solution.**

"AAAHHH" Zach screamed in pain from being under Jane's power once more. It was an hour since he had revealed the spy in and the torture under Jane's power hadn't stopped since.

"You want the pain to stop tell us who your holy spy is" Dean bargained. He was usually against tortured but seeing as this was more so pain of the mind rather than psychical torture he was much more comfortable with it.

"I've got direct order nobody knows who the spy no matter the circumstance is." Zach grunted out for the short pause between the pain right before it started out again.

"Seeing as vampires have no need to sleep Jane can keep this up all night and longer if she wants to" Bella informed him in a matter of fact tone.

Zach groaned at hearing this. Really any second one of those big guys wanted to come down and help him know would be fine. As he waited for a brief pause when nothing happened he muttered under his breath "Damn".

Of course with the majority of the room being vampires most of them heard him. As Bella pondered this an idea hit her. She quickly whispered it to Dean and Sam, after he finally stopped thinking about how Dean could become rational.

Of course the vampire heard this and grinned at one another with a gesture of his hand Jane and Alec switched places. Alec using his power and getting rid of the Angel ability to run away while Jane stood at her master side.

Aro glided in front of the angel having a firm grasp of his hand soon thoughts and images flooded from the Angel into Aro back into the Angel. (**AN- It's how I think of Aro's power.)** The vampire was actually acting like normally people thought of vampires snarling and all.

Aro bellowed "You dare to use one of my vampire's to play your pathetic holy spy" Aro's anger might as well have been coming of in waves. Even those who weren't in the room could sense the danger coming from the man.

Everyone in the room was dumbfounded by this. All people in the room human and vampire wondered the same thought 'What vampire would even bother to care about angel's much less listen to them. Excluding Aro of course, who already knew who the vampire was and still looked livid at this information.

"Master" Jane said "who would be foolish enough to listen to a voice inside their head claiming that their angel" Jane continued.

As she finished this everyone in the room froze the only vampire with enough stupidity to do these name's coming to everyone head immediately.

"You don't think that he would be that stupid" Alec uttered in a suspicious tone.

"Believe me he would be I know I use to date him" Bella replied.

"Edward" Aro snarled the anger clear in his voice.

**I almost left it at this but decided not to. I'm trying to make this chapter longer. On with my tale. **

"Of course the idiotic vegetarian vampires who think they are above all of use normal people. Then they turn around and actually listen to voices in there. It's bad enough they have them but to listen to them" Afton raved obviously the Olympic Coven who in their own minds are above all other vampire aren't as smart as they think they are.

"Okay so we need to get this kid to stop now. Before he seriously hurts himself." Sam said obviously concerned with Edward well being. Not exactly understanding the situation as well as Dean, Bella, Zach, and the Volturi.

"Sam the last thing Edward is, is a child. He is a total of 110 years old vampire. He should be old enough to now you don't do something like this with blind faith in a voice in your head which might even be lying to him." Bella explained.

" But still" Sam stated passionately.

"Sammy Bella's right about this" Dean stated entering the argument at last.

"Dean" Sam began to object.

"No this 'kid' is older than the both of us put together and considering everything listening to a voice inside your head is bad news no matter what the thing is human, demon, or angel." Dean finished.

Bella looked deep in thought not paying attention to the argument in front of her. She was still lost in her thought as the argument continued.

"So what do you want to do Dean kill him" Sam snapped.

" Well if the shoe fits." Dean replied.

" So then what do want to do walk in their guns blazing." Sam hollered.

"No Dean replied " but if this person is under cover with these demons. They might just offer him something he want. We need to go in this smart and handle this, the best way we can."

"No" Bella suddenly interrupted. Both boys stopped arguing and looked at her. "No to both ideas. We need to find the Cullen's and let them all know how in over their heads they are. Then" Bella looked up at Aro " The three of us can resolve our issue with you."

"So you think that all of us should work together." Marcus questioned curiosity being the only emotion the entire room could notice.

'At least this issue is bring our brother back to reality somewhat' Aro thought to himself happy at least one good thing could come out of epidemic.

"Why not we both have the same goal we'll just inform the Cullen's of everything not those pathetic have way explanations angels are so fond of giving people" Bella answered, glaring at Zach as she said the last part. "After we explain the Cullen's can do whatever they see fit and if they decide to stay into this war you can handle if from there." Bella continued.

The brother looked at each other, then Caius and Marcus both offered their hands to Aro who walked or more so skipped over to them and took their hands. Aro had a glazed look in his eyes for a quick moment before the look was gone soon.

"Well Isabella" Aro stated circling her predatorily " Me and my brothers all agree that this arrangement would work out lovely.

Bella held her hand out to him. Aro raised his as well but before he took her he said. In a voice as though they were old friends sharing a secret. "You do realize that we have not forgotten why we showed up here originally, correct" Aro question when Bella nodded he smiled and exclaimed perkily "then it seems we have a deal" shaking her hands at last.


	8. Chapter 11

**Thank you Dark Supernatural Angel you just inspired a complete turn of events in my story, hope you like it. I never really did think of Aro shaking the Winchesters hand but it's the perfect link for one of the plots for this story I thought off. Note it might seem like there is a slash moment between Aro and Dean but I swear this is a Dean Bella story I just haven't showed anything obvious about the fact they like each other. Maybe I can do that in this chapter. Also for all the people that read Breaking Dawn I'm making it so Didyme was killed by the Romanian and Marcus stayed out of loyalty to the Volturi rather than Chelsea's power. If you like evil Volturi then you'll hate my story because I think the Volturi is awesome. For the record Dark Supernatural Angel you gave me this idea on my birthday so thanks for the good gift lol.**

Next Aro turned to Sam and held out his hand. Sam cast an unsure look to Dean remembering the vampires power when his brother nodded he took the man's hand. Even though Sam didn't feel anything he could tell by the look on the man's face he knew everything about him.

He then turned to Dean and unlike his brother he didn't hesitate and grabbed the other man's hand in a firm handshake. The moment he let go Aro began screaming and Dean knew the man was looking at his memories of hell and he could feel a small percent of Dean's pain just by seeing it.

When he was done screaming he looked up at the man before and while Dean looked back expecting pity he was shocked to admiration on the man's eyes.

Jane who had leaped to her master's aide stopped at the look on his face, her and the guard stayed silent and out of the two men way as did Bella. When Sam tried to get him of his brother and the vampire with distrust in his eyes Bella grabbed his arm. He turned to look at Bella and began to speak but she just looked at Aro and Dean then shook her head.

Bella knew that Dean needed someone to be able to honestly say that they could understand the hell Dean went through literally. Even though Bella would've loved to be that person for him she knew that she just couldn't be but maybe him and Aro could make that bond. Looking from a stranger's perceptive you could see a fatherly son bond. Apparently so could Marcus she guessed from the shocked look on his face. Now Bella hadn't ever met the Volturi until this very day but from what she knew about them Marcus stopped feeling emotions because of his wives death. All the emotions he's felt today must be shocking to the rest of the Volturi Bella thought to herself. It seems that him and her were in the same boat with a difference. At least he could take comfort in the fact that she never willing left him not like Edward.

Then the moment was over quickly. Aro rose of the ground and whispered even though it was so loud both Bella and Sam could hear him. "We will take about this later" Dean reluctantly nodded knowing he had little choice in the matter. The look in the man's eyes reminded him of his father in so many ways. The stubbornness of his father was there as well.

"Now we must deal with our unfortunate angel demon battle before it interferes with our kind" Aro snarled.

"Which means" Sam said looking at Bella with concern.

"We have to find the Cullen's" Bella finished

"My dear if there were any way to avoid this" Aro said apologetically.

"I understand we have to go to the problem in order to solve it" Bella muttered with her head down even though the whole room heard the crack in her voice.

Dean walked up to Bella and wrapped his arms and she sighed closing her eyes. Everyone slowly began to trickle out of the room into the lobby until it was just Bella and Dean with his arms wrapped around her still.

"Bella you can do this" Dean murmured into her hair. Bella nodded against his chin and sucked in a breath enjoying his scent.

"I know that I just have to remind myself that." Bella whispered.

"Bella you have grown so much since I first met you in those woods. You went from not caring if you lived or died to meeting an angel to even being bold enough to question an angel while he was under torture. You accepted this part of our crazy world with barely any hesitation you became a part of this world. Bella you have no idea how much" Dean was cut off from his amazing speech if he did say so himself by a pair of soft lips. As soon as they were there they were gone and he just stared at her.

"I'm sorry" Bella started but soon stopped when she was interrupted by Dean's lips. His lips were so warm was her last coherent thought before she was lost in it.

They were so lost that they didn't hear the door open so when Sam walked in he was surprised to say the least. The two broke apart gasping for air and both turned to stare at Sam.

"I'm so so so sorry" Sam apologized frantically wanting nothing more than to get as far away from this room as he could.

"No Sam it's okay" Bella told him trying to get him to stop.

"No we'll just be out there if you need us" Sam told them covering his eyes until he turned around and ran out of the room not even bothering to look back at the blushing pair.

"This is kind of awkward" Bella told Dean still blushing.

"Yeah" Dean agreed no longer blushing after all he was Dean Winchester and Dean Winchester does not blush!

"You know what let's talk about this when later" Bella proposed finally having stopped blushing .

"Yeah this isn't exactly the best time to talk about relationships huh" Dean agreed.

Sam walked into the room with his hands covering his eyes with his hands "Is it safe to look" Sam asked his hands still safely behind his eyes his eyes snapped shut.

"Sam it was not that bad" Bella giggled at seeing someone as big as Sam hiding from kissing of all things given his profession.

Dean snickered along with her then walked up to Dean and wrapped his arm around his younger brother shoulders having to reach his arms up to make it up there "Come on Sammy if you want lessons all you have to do".

"I would be afraid of you lessons one, two it Sam" Sam groaned on annoyance at his supposedly older brother though the only thing he was older than him in was age.

Sam sighed rolling his eyes at his brother's amateur behavior.

"Dean we have to focus" Sam started until his brother interrupted.

"My dear younger brother says 'focus' however he stares at the lovely blonde in the hallway" Dean said in a loud voice.

"Hey" Jane said bashfully walking into the room sure enough after Sam who has started blushing. Jane continued " Master Aro says Demetri has began tracker the Cullen's. It seems they have decided to join their own kind" disgust for the Cullen's in the voice " they have went to Alaska apparently the angels have told them to go to others of their kind for help" Jane informed them.

" Let's go find the idiots who listen to voices in their heads" Bella snapped under her breathe causing Jane and her to exchange a look and laugh together.

Dean decided that he would tease his brother about his girl hanging out with his future sister in law. He grinned already imagining what his brother's reaction to that would be then.

He thought of all his brother's different reactions as the four walked down to the motels lobby and laughed.

**Considering how many times I could have ended this chapter I could I think I did good. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 12

**Now people even though we refuse to think about it school is coming our way. 9 months of homework, studying for test, and trying to deal with teachers along with 6 hours a day 5 days a week. We shall all shed a tear when we come home the second day of school with hours of homework with us. Until then us fanfiction writers must stay strong. Also to Dark Supernatural Angel at first the plot was really gonna focus on some Cullen bashing with Dean getting the girl in the end like he always does and always will. Now in this chapter here comes with long awaited 'talk' between Dean and Aro hope my writing makes Stephanie Meyer proud to be an author. We'll also take a little peak inside the mind of Dean Winchester. Hope you can handle it. So here's my chapter number twelve. Hope you like it. **

Together the group all walked out of the motel that the Winchesters and Bella were staying at and all got into their respective cars. The Volturi getting into their Malibu's and Mercedes while the Winchesters with Bella piled into the beautiful black Impala. Dean was tagging the Volturi to their hotel.

Once the Volturi stopped driving Dean saw that he was pulling into the Hilton. The brothers looked at each other and shook their heads in amusement while Bella chuckled. "Vampires always have to go big" Bella murmured under her breathe.

The brothers laughed in agreement as Dean found a place to park. The grouped walked into hotel calmly. Actually Sam was talking to Demetri about certain creatures like demons with his power. Bella was talking to Jane and Afton trying to understand more about what they actually do and Dean was surprised to find himself talking to Felix about which of the Volturi girl's were the hottest. Soon the gang found themselves in the hotel room were the three Volturi kings were waiting in the room already.

"Well Demetri let us begin".( **AN- Does Aro talk like this. Seeing as he's so dramatic I'm assuming he would and if he doesn't the he does now. ON with my show.) **

Aro promoted and Demetri nodded his head in understanding as well as agreement and began. Inside Demetri's head there was a map. Inside that map every creature had a color and were dots. All animals were green dots, Humans were black dots, and vampires were red dots. Except the two Vegetarian coven which made Demetri's job incredibly easier. As soon as he found the Cullen's Demetri almost roared in anger.

"Deme what is? Where are they" Jane asked her brother in everything but blood in a calming manner.

"Those ignorant fools are Voltaire!"Demetri snarled in anger.

"WHAT THEY'RE INVADING OUR TERRITORY" Felix boomed.

"WHAT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM THEY'LL WISH THEY NEVER HEARD THE NAME CULLEN." Jane began raving saying things I dare not write along with Felix and the two soon began to plan multiple things to do that made Bella who hated the Cullen's feel pity for the creatures that crossed Jane and Felix Volturi.

"Damn they have a knack for showing up unwanted" Dean commented.

"Oh trust me they do" Bella agreed. "You'd be surprised how many people hated them despite their beauty.

"Well brother's it's obvious what we must do" Caius said in his usual blunt manner but if you stared in his eyes you could see the excitement in them though well hidden. "We must get rid of the threat" Caius finished curtly. His eyes moving from hidden excitement to simply gleaming in anticipation.

Bella smiled at him having a feeling the two of them would be great friends when this was over if not before.

Unfortunately for the two Marcus decided to burst there bubble.

"No brother first we must hear the other side of this tale" Marcus informed him.

"Do we really have to" Caius and Bella whined in together. They both laughed at each other to which Caius grinned.

"I think this of a lovely friendship" Caius chuckled. Moving slightly closer to Bella.

" Hey now let's not have that friendship become a little to lovely" Dean spoke as he moved closer to Bella as well.

Caius merely laughed and said "my apologizes, I didn't realize her heart was already claimed" he finished his sentence with elegancy.

"Yeah well it is" Dean told him somewhat harshly.

"Dean relax all we have is a friendship that will grow." Bella stated calmingly " and while we're getting to know each other you and Aro can have that talk we know you're looking forward to" Bella recalled remembering Aro's statement and clearly taking advantage of that.

"That right Dean we do" Aro spoke up realizing this was the opportunity he needed to discuss certain things.

"Alright everyone so let's clear out and give this two a bite of privacy" Bella suggested.

So one by one everyone piled out the room until it was just those two.

"So what, are we gonna talk about you giving the three of us an all expense paid trip to Italy because frankly I have a problem" Dean began sarcastically.

He was soon stopped by Aro's roar of anger.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? DO YOU SINCERELY BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN JUST WALTZ OUT OF HELL AND THEN ACT LIKE NOTHING EVERY CHANGED. WELL SINCE SOMEONE HAS TO TELL YOU LET IT BE ME, THAT NOT HOW IT WORKS" Aro screamed at the top of his lungs and the entire Volturi winced at their masters/brothers speech.

"What gives you the right to even think that you have a say in how I handle it" Dean snapped not taking being yelled at well at all.

"Well someone has to tell you. You honestly thought you could forget about everything just because you and your brother think it's too hard and you know Sam would change his mind in a heartbeat if he knew about the nightmares. But oh that's right he doesn't EVEN KNOW THAT YOU REMEMBER HELL KNOW DOES HE NOW" Aro roared back at him.

Dean was silent and the only thing that could be heard for a long time was Aro's unnecessary panting from his speech.

Dean softly retorted "you only know what goes on in my head. You don't know me I barely know me."

"Then I know you as well as you know yourself" was the reply that comment received.

"Dean you have to know that none of it was your fault. Most people would've snapped after the first day and you know that." Aro continued.

"Yes and" Dean replied motioning for him to continue.

You have to let it go before you guilt consumes you" Aro told him gently.

"So you're saying I should just forget it ever happened" Dean mumbled yet Aro heard every word as though he said it loud and clear. This was one of the few times Aro was sorry he had hearing superior to humans.

"No I'm saying that you should forgive yourself and let go of the anger and hate your feeling towards yourself" Aro explained.

Though if you asked Dean he would never admit it but he had tears streaming down his face in a manly Greek god way only Dean Winchester could pull off.

"You know you remind me of him" Dean said suddenly breaking the complete silence the two had shared in a moment.

"Remind you of who" Aro questioned softly to Dean.

"My dad, me all that the same way he would've hard and cold at first then lighten up as the conversation continued." Dean explained.

"I understand that he was a very strong person" Aro commented though he never met the Winchester he knew enough from both Sam and Dean's minds.

"He really was. He even instilled that trait in me. I like to think anyway." Dean told adding the last part as an afterthought.

"I'm sure he did" Aro told him "and I think if he was here he'd be extremely proud of how you're handling yourself as well as your brother" Aro continued.

"Yeah maybe' Dean thought out loud "he really wasn't what could be called the emotional type."

Dean chuckled thinking back to his father during his childhood. 'Yep' he thought 'Definitely not considered emotional.'

"Well now that you've faced your demons we better go downstairs so you can get your girlfriend ready to face hers." Aro offered.

Dean nodded his head following Aro out of the room his last thought before he saw Bella being 'May god have mercy onto us all'.


	10. Chapter 13

**The first week is over! Now we have about 47 more to go. This school year is big for me because I'm in 8****th**** grade so I probably won't update as soon as I want to but my goal is to have it done before the second week so let's see what I can do. Also I would like to thank all you people for reviewing my story and giving me your opinion's both good and bad. For future reference if you're going to give me a bad review please go beyond the fact you didn't like it and give me reasons for why so I can make this story better for you. If you're giving me good reviews then you have great taste but that's just my opinion. Now if people have any questions about the story or something you want in the plot please let me know. I don't want this to be like Breaking Dawn and have people disappointed and believe its anti climatic with the ending. So I hope you read review and enjoy. **

Bella POV

While Dean and Aro were having a serious conversation ours could be described as anything but.

"Wait so what you're saying is you played truth or dare and were dared to go to Italy and moon Caius Volturi and that's how you became a part of the guard" I asked disbelievingly.

"I swear that's what happened" Felix told me holding to fingers out "Scouts honor".

"Somehow and call me crazy but I doubt you were a boy scout Felix" I commented on his oath knowing the Boy Scouts was after his time (meaning after he became a vampire).

**AN- If it wasn't in the Twilight world it was here.**

"Why Bella do you believe that I would lie to you" Felix asked dramatically feigning hurt.

Felix was like Emmett in several ways. Both were large tall men with big muscles and a protective streak for their families some would say otherwise but Bella thought the word was a perfect way to describe the Volturi.

Soon Sam and Felix talk about some guy things that I could care less about. So I go over to Jane and Heidi to have some girl talk. Soon the girls were telling all the gossip of the Volturi.

Afton and Alec hung back talking to us only when necessary but I didn't take this personally they would just need some time to get use to it.

"You guys why don't we play truth or dare while we're waiting" Demetri suggested suddenly.

After we managed to convince Afton and Alec to play we all gathered around the lobby together making a circle with a bottle in the middle.

"Now since this was my idea I'll go first" Demetri announced and no one had a problem with that. He spun the bottle gently. Well s gently as a vampire could. Needless to say it took a long while for it to stop. After five minutes the bottle slowed down and then landed on Felix.

"Dare" Felix exclaimed before we could even ask him. Obviously he wasn't the type to back down from a challenge.

"Alright Felix I dare you to go find and eat one whole pizza not throwing up the whole time while you do it" Demetri exclaimed.

I think that was the closest I got to seeing a vampire cry.

Felix got up and three minutes later had a Domino's pizza infront of us all.

As he started to eat we all started chanted " GO GO GO GO" Soon enough he finished and ran to the bathroom. Once he came back he spun the bottle and it landed on Heidi.

"Truth or Dare" Felix dramatically asked.

Heidi sighed in irritation at being stuck.

"Dare" Heidi answered calmly or as calm as you could get playing truth or dare.

I could see the regret the moment the word slipped out of her mouth. It only took a Demetri a second at most to think of a dare for Heidi .

It only took Demetri a moment at most to think about her dare.

"Alright, feeling lucky punk" Demetri said gruffly imitating the cop shows from the eighties poorly.

Heidi growled at him "let's get this over with" she was practically snarling at him at that point.

"Okay" he said stretching the word out as long as possible.

"I dare you" he continued "to burn three of your favorite outfits including the shoes."

Heidi who was much like Alice in the art of fashion had an expression on her face that made her look s though she was going to a funeral. The word devastation was an understatement.

This was as close as I've ever come to see a vampire crying. I knew it in my soul.

As we all went to an alley to watch Heidi as she, while sniffling, burnt the clothes. We couldn't help but laugh watching her.

The twins were stifling their laughter and making their faces condoling for Heidi. The second she turned her back however they burst into silent laughter. The rest of us laughed out loud not caring that she could still hear us. She glared at us now done with her dry sobbing. "None of you have an appreciation for fashion" she dramatically exclaimed before she stomped back into the hotel. Well all laughed as we walked back to the hotel and reformed our circle.

Heidi was happy to return so she could get revenge on one of us for laughing at her pain of having to destroy such beautiful clothes.

Fortunately Dean and Aro were waiting for us when we got back.

I immediately went to Dean noticing his eyes were red. (Tears red not vampire red).

"What's wrong?" "Are you okay" I asked rapidly firing questions at him.

"I'm better than okay. I'm Dean Winchester" was his response with the cocky smirk I loved and hated about him.

Now though I want to avoid even thinking about it I know I'm about to face them but this time I'm looking for blood and I've got people I know love and care for me. 'Watch out Edward because you're psycho ex-girlfriend is back with avenge'. This time he'll suffer not me. 'This is gonna be fun' I thought to myself while getting in the front seat of the impala much to Sam's annoyance.

**Okay so yes no maybe so. Read and Review. Let me know if you like it hate it or want to borrow it. By the way to all the people who think that I'm and my story is retarded either give a good reason why or DON'T READ IT. Okay? LOL.**

**Oh and what do you think I should do with Castiel. He's making an appearance next chapter. Should he fall in love? Should he be angry or impressed by the Winchesters allies? You hold the power. All you have to do is hit the button.**


	11. Chapter 14

**Hello People this is the fifteenth chapter of MY LIFE'S WORK! Just kidding lol, anyway I'm glad I already have so many reviews. I've finally hit the jackpot. I am so grateful to all the people that have even bothered reading this. I'm not even finished with this and I have more reviews then some stories that have fifty thousand words. Thank you Dark Supernatural Angel and my fellow 8****th**** grader the blue and red blur. It was nice that I got fifty reviews and after this chapter I'll have make a 10K+ story. (Cue London Tipton voice) Yay Me. So if you like it let me know if you hate it tell me why but most importantly review the story please. I'm practically begging I need people to say something. WARNING: Any review saying this story is disliked without just cause will result in that review's termination. On with the show. Also guess which episode is mentioned and win intelligence. I know, you've always wanted it. ALSO want to know what the Cullens are thinking about you have to read to find out.**

Sam's POV

"Wow this is ironic we're following vampires to attack other vampires. Well then again we are Winchesters. This was bound to happen at some point. Now onto something more important, why do I have to sit in the back seat? I've been here longer then Bella and I've killed more demons too.

Huh I'm even older then her. Why am I letting her sit in the front seat. I think to myself fuming silently. Dean looks in the rear view mirror and winks. Can you believe that? HE has the nerve to wink at me. Well he better buy me a very nice present to make up for it.

Dean's POV

On we go to kill the vampires that hurt my new girl. Well this was unexpected I never thought when we went to Forks I'd meet a beautiful kick ass girl that can handle the crazy supernatural freak show that is my life.

I've done nothing to deserve this angel. I know as corny as it sounds she seems more angelic then Cas that's for damn sure.

Well life is a crazy thing I look at Sam pouting in the mirror and give him a smirk worthy of both Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape.

He he he he I'll just have Aro buy him something nice and he'll get over it. After all I know my baby brother.

I can't believe a whole town of people that good thinks could happen with no bad to go along with it. Wishful thinking I guess.

Bella's POV

All I can think about this trip is journey to hell. Or in my case journey to heart ache and angst but hey to each his own.

I think the reason it hurts so much isn't because of Edward as much as I love I'm I can survive without him in my life.

I think what hurt the most is that no one said goodbye. Not even Edward truly said it. I wonder if he got that grand idea from the angels. Though I have no doubt that he's going to try to use that to excuse him actions. That's just his way of thinking. No as a matter of fact that's his way of life.

When things are good he loves to brag about how it was all his idea but when something goes wrong he's the first to point the finger. Blaming everyone but the one person responsible. We all knew this would eventually be what'd it become. Though I didn't even imagine it like this I think that what made it hilarious.

_Several hours later_

Now here we are right outside their door. Aro has had some random guard block Alice's visions and Edward's mind reading with a shield. They have no idea we're right outside their door. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they see innocent Bella with the Big Bad Volturi Guard.

Guess were all about to find out I think to myself as Felix breaks down the door. Discretion really isn't his strong point if you didn't know that now you do.

**Emmett**

Now while I admit being the youngest in the family even I know a bad idea when I see one. I'm thinking of just going to the Volturi I know they could always use a brute in the Guard. I really miss Bella and Rosalie.

The minute she heard about this Angel business she ran like hell. Saying she wasn't going to bow down to those sons of bitches.

Alice and Jasper are practically packing their bags. The whole house is divided half of us wondering whether the angels want what's best for those of us on Earth. The other half willing to turn a blind eye happily blindly obeying without a thought of what's right or wrong.

These angels just had us kill a whole town with every man woman and child. Isn't the whole reason we eat animals instead of humans to not become murderers. What's the point if we're going to be murderers anyway.

Edward as lost and Carlisle is doing his damnest to ignore but I know he's noticing it. Esme wants that child the angels promised her so bad she's willing to do anything she has to. Even killing other people's children doesn't even affect her now. To think that's why she hated Jane so much now look at her.

Maybe I'll go meet up with Rose in Germany. France usually looks amazing at this time of year and I know that Rose would love the shopping.

**Alice**

Edward has gone psych. I mean I know I thought that before but now it's official. I mean at first I was all on board for this angel thing. I wanted to remember who I was so bad I was willing to do anything . Now that I know I wish I didn't.

Jasper and I have thought about it and we've agreed to leave this hell house as soon as we can. This fight is too rich for our blood. I've seen what happens if we stay. I'll just say the risk isn't worth the reward.

We just have to figure out how to convince Emmett to go meet up with Rosalie. I know he doesn't like being here anymore than we do.

While I began to plot this out the front door burst open. I couldn't believe who walked through that door.

**Jasper**

I knew it was only a matter of time before they finally snapped. Edward has always had this self tortured act and Esme and Carlisle would go out into the sun before acknowledging that it was fake.

He proved how selfish he was the minute he left Bella on her own in the middle of the woods. If he was half the gentleman he said he was he would've made sure she got home okay.

Then again northern gentlemen have a twisted way of thinking.

I can't wait until we convince Emmett to leave and get the hell out of here.

Esme is starting to scare me now. All the things she's willing to do for a child. Apparently she hasn't heard of this strange little thing called adoption.

Carlisle is doing his best to stop them without letting them now it but he isn't superman.

He can't do everything at every second.

**Rosalie**

I can't believe how amazing this place is the people don't ask much about me and it doesn't have to many sunny days.

Though I really wouldn't admit to any living soul , I miss my family.

I miss Alice dragging me to the mall at 6:00 AM.

I miss Jasper arguing about how the south should've beaten the north in any war.

I miss Carlisle teaching me how to control my anger and move on from my pass.

I miss Emmett wrapping his big muscle arms around me.

I even miss hating Bella.

Hopefully if it all goes according to plan Emmett will be meeting up with me in a week's or so time.


	12. Chapter 15

**The Girl Who Lost it All  
Chapter 16 **

**No one's POV**

The door burst open with a loud bang and then fell down loudly. The Cullen's all blurred from their respective rooms and appeared next to the doorway. Each had a look of shock on their faces all for different reasons.

Carlisle was shocked that the Volturi burst into his home he thought his old friends status with Aro would at least pretend to be polite. This and the fact that even the three kings came with the guard shocked him.

Edward was shocked that he didn't hear any of them coming through their thoughts. He could know hear bits and pieces and heard enough to know the guard knew about the angels. How dare they come here to interrupt the work of Heavens servants.

Esme was terribly surprised by the fact the Volturi would just come into their house unwelcomed and unannounced Aro tended to call or phone when he was going to send the guard around. She hoped they didn't know about the angels even though they were harsh Esme really didn't want to kill the Volturi. They helped keep the humans from finding out. However if the angels wanted them dead she wouldn't hesitate in her attack on them. She wanted the child the angel promised her more than anything on this Earth.

Alice was pleasantly surprised to see the Volturi in their doorway and laughed to herself. It was about time they got here. This would make the plan work out perfectly. This may just work without having to betray Carlisle. Hopefully Aro could shake some sense into him. She skipped over to the doorway and ushered them inside to the living room. She was shocked when she saw who was with them.

When Jasper got waves of panic from Esme, Carlisle, and Edward. Along with Alice's amusement he figured the angels were yelling and scolding them again. He figured the front door breaking was them showing how angry they were. He didn't expect to see the Volturi kings guard and all sitting in the living room. Esme, Carlisle, and Edward emotions had moved from blind panic to nervousness and readiness for attack. While Jasper wondered why he got no feelings from the Volturi he assumed they finally had found a mental shield willing to work with them.

Emmett didn't care much when he saw the Volturi in the living room. He didn't burst into laughter at his parents and sibling s predicament. He didn't feel worried that they were here to stop them from working for the angels. He didn't feel like attacking them if they wanted to stop them from the angel working. He only felt indifferent about the whole thing. That indifference changed to shocked when he saw his little sister with the Big Bad Volturi.

What Emmett did next surprised everyone in the room even Emmett himself he ran right up to her and wrapped her in a huge hug.

Bella was surprised when she suddenly had to huge arms wrapped around her.

Dean was growling jealously staring at Emmett's arm around _his_ girl. His jealousy almost immediately left when the giant stranger **boomed** in a loud voice.

"LITTLE SISSY BELLA" he shouted happily.

Alice soon joined him in the hug, happy to see her best friend. She was dry sobbing the whole day when they left Forks.

'Guys I missed you to but as a human I still need to breathe" Bella gasped out trying to breathe.

Aro and Marcus a hemmed reminding Bella why she was there in the first place. Once they put her down she nodded at him

"You guys we'll do this later okay" she whispered to them even though everyone in the room not including Sam and Dean heard her any way.

They both nodded just glad to see their sister again.

Bella smiled at them and then stepped behind Aro again.

"May we start now" Marcus asked sarcastically.

"Why yes Marcus you may" Bella replied cheerily.

Marcus growled at her.

"Love you" Bella replied.

Dean growled hearing this.

All the girls laughed at this excluding Esme of course.

"Like a father" Bella added.

Dean nodded happily at this.

"Now onto slightly more pressing matters." Aro started.

The Cullen's nodded.

Carlisle stepped forward at this.

" Do we have a problem here" Carlisle asked not threateningly but curiously he wondered what they could've done to upset the Volturi so much the whole guard came.

"Yes but hopefully we'll be able to resolve the issued quickly." Aro answered.

"What's the problem" Esme asked slightly worried.

Aro sighed at this " the angels" he answered

"What angels" Edward asked laughed nervously quite obviously lying.

Bella wondered how he was such a good liar when he was leaving her but now was just flat out horrible at it. She shrugged it off mentally and figured it was Aro's intimidating presences.

He had those rare moments we're he scared her sometimes. Though she couldn't stay afraid of him for long.

"Edward stop your pathetic attempts at lying to me" Aro sighed at the boy's poor attempt at lying to him.

"We know you've been killing whole towns as well as one too many vampires for our liking" Marcus said backing up his brother.

"We know that you murdered children for no reason other than your being told to. While others do so for food. Yet you are above us." Caius was snarling towards the end of his sentence his sarcasm rolling off his tongue.

As surprising as it was Caius was quite protective of children. Hating when vampires turned children forcing the Volturi to kill them. Children were just too young to find the control necessary for this life.

"We know that you have been following the angels commands viruses your own kinds" Jane and Alec said at the same time. That was the creepiest thing I've ever heard thought Sam. Sam had heard some f*cked up stuff in his life time so it was obviously worse for him then it seemed for everyone else.

"We know that your serving the angel's must come to an end. Voluntary or not" Aro finished with a slight sigh.

He would have been more upset but the Cullen's had hurt his step daughter of a sort. **AN Reminder Aro see's Dean as his son. So he'd see Bella as a daughter in law.** **On we go.**

The Cullens had three choices they could A simply agree to not work for the angels. B work for the Volturi. Or C die.

Which will they choose?

Just as the Cullen's were going to voice there decision the window crashed open.

The Volturi and Winchester's were surprised that instead of angels like they were expecting they saw the redhead we all know and love.

Victoria.

She blurred to the Volturi's side before they realized who she was and grabbed Aro holding him as though he was a captive.

She held him in a neck hold and exclaimed.

"Let the Cullen's go or I kill him"

…..

…

…

Jane and Alec blurred behind Victoria and Jane calmly stated "Pain"

Victoria screamed out in pain immediately releasing Aro and dropping to her knees still screamed as she began to roll on the floor in pain.

After a good minute Aro still angry that she tried to threaten him told Jane " Stop dearest" Seeing her slight pout he continued " As much as I enjoy seeing the woman to dare threaten me in pain. We have to wonder how she is alive seeing as I recall seeing her die through Dean" **AN Reminder : Aro touched Dean back when he didn't trust him.**

Jane sighed but regrettably stopped her torture on the red head.

Victoria immediately leaped to her foot ready to attack but she soon relaxed her stance when she realized she had no change as she was surrounded.

"Now" Marcus stated " How are you alive? What are you doing protecting your former enemies? When did you come to an agreement with the Cullen's? Why shouldn't we just put you down like the dog you are?" Marcus asked his voice growing colder with each question.

The Cullens were surprised by Marcus' emotional reaction. On their journey Bella and Marcus had gotten as close as Dean and Aro had.

Needless to say Marcus would gladly vote death for any of the angel flunkies.

The entire Volturi gang looked over at the red head for answers to Marcus' questions.

Victoria stared at the vampiric royalty and gulped.


	13. Chapter 16

Loved, Alone, and Loved Again Chapter 17

**Disclaimer- If you own twilight and you know it clap your hands (not clapping tear; tear)**

Victoria looked at the Vampiric Royalty and gulped.

She had never intended for them to even know of her alive state. Let alone of her involvement with the angels. She thought back to when she first met them.

Flashback

James and her were running free in a meadow. She through her head back a laughed enjoying herself in death fully. She was surprised to find out that when she died she went to Heaven rather than Hell. But she was grateful for it all the same.

It was bright and sunny. The sun blazing down on them and unlike on Earth, where their bodies were too cold to feel any weather, she could feel the sun on her skin and basked in it happily.

She never thought death could be so happy and peaceful.

Suddenly the sky was almost pitch black the sun was gone. The moon wasn't t even up and not a single star was shining. That was the first sign something was very wrong if not the sudden change from day to night.

The stars were particularly vain and loved to be seen shining in the sky. Though they were in the sky at both day and night they particularly favored night since they had higher chances of being seen.

Suddenly as she and James were running and had started running even faster two goon angels grabbed her.

As they talked about the Apocalypse and how they wanted it done there way she rolled her eyes. Heavenly or not they soundt like a typical male wanting to be better then another guy.

She knew she didn't t have much a choice but she protested that she would gladly let them kill her if they didn't t at least include James and let him come to Earth too.

They looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement

End Flash back

As she looked at the vampires she knew what they'd do to her would be worst than anything the angels could even imagine.

She sighed at the thought of the punishment from them anyway.

"Would you like fries with that" she sarcastically asked. Though she intended to tell them that didn't t mean she had to like it.

Jane simply raised her eyebrow and announced quietly pain.  
"Auurgh" Victoria shouted in agony.

The hunters winced at the sound of her screams though she was a vampire they still sounded as a human. It was like a demon was possessing some pale girl and they couldn't t exercise it out.

Aro saw they re wince as all the vampires did and nodded to Jane who stopped. Victoria panted out answers The angels brought me back she huffed at the first answer after which the other answers flooded out.

They told well ordered me to protect the Cullen s and so on until Marcus got all his answers.

"Okay so that doesn't t explain why we shouldn't t kill you" Bella resentfully commented through clenched teeth.

"Because they d just bring her back again" Aro sighed before Victoria even had the chance.

"Now I m sure we can all work this out rationally" Carlisle tried to defuse the situation.

"Because this entire situation is rational" Alec sarcastically muttered to his twin who snickered quietly at her brother s commentary.

"Alec, Jane" Caius tried to reprehend them but the grin on his face showed his amusement.

"I can be an asset to you," Victoria burst out suddenly.

"What are blathering about" all traces of Caius previous amusement were gone as he looked to the woman who tried to kill his niece.

"I can tell you things about the angels that these fools wouldn't t know the first thing about" Victoria snarled looking toward the Cullen s.

"Or Aro could just touch your hand, get everything you know, and we could kill you" Bella innocently proposed to the nods of the Volturi.

"I can spy for you," Victoria desperately tried to save herself from the angel s fury at her failure.

"And then the angel s read your mind and slowly kill you," Dean scoffed.

"If you think about it we're doing you a favor, At least with us the death will be swift and mostly painless" Bella feralily grinned.

Victoria simply nodded and accepted that there was nothing she could do or say to escape and because of her lack of resistance her demise was quick.

The now finished Volturi turned to the Cullen s with blood thirsty grins. Now what do we do with you, Jane pondered aloud her grin not once leaving.

"Nothing" Bella exclaimed to the Guard.

The Cullen s all had grins of relief for their family members and themselves.

"Nothing" the twins said in unison a slight whine in their voices.

"Because I m going to with the help of my twins" Bella cooed to the twins causing their grins to come back.

"We're going to have to put them somewhere until I m changed and in control of myself," Bella mused.

"That we can help with my dear" Aro put in.

"Excellent" Bella said in a devious tone.

"Babe don't get to carried away", Dean reined his girl in just a bit

Bella saw worried looks on all the Cullen s faces" Oh don t worry I m not going to punish all of you" she told them reassuringly.

"Thank you" Bella Esme exclaimed her, Carlisle, and Edward blurring to her side.

"You're much to forgiving love," Edward purred in her ear making Bella want to gag.

"You are right," Bella agreed winking at Dean she then discreetly nodded to Felix knowing that he and Demetri hadn't gotten to have nearly as much fun as the twins had.

Felix acted immediately with help from Demetri they quickly tossed Edward into the already broken window.

"But not that forgiving" Bella laughed high fiving Demetri while Felix and Jane tossed Carlisle and Esme to join his son.

"You guys however" she said looking toward the other Cullen's "you I can forgive."

Emmett dashed forward and pulled Bella into another Bear Hug. The other Cullen's soon joining in.

"Now Felix, Jane, Demetri" Bella sang as the three tried to sneak out the room "go pick up our toys" she told them.

The three vampires blurred out of the house grumbling under their breathe while the rest of the residents began to pack.

Something told them they were in for a long stay at the Volturi Castle.


	14. Chapter 17

**My wonderful readers congratulations we have finished this story. Yes this is the final chapter right before school is out perfect huh. Enjoy the Ending to Loved, Lost, and Loved Again.**

Epilogue

3 years later

"You know maybe we should give this another day," Dean tried again to procrastinate.

"Absolutely not," Aro refused to hear this argument again.

"But the last thing I want to see is the love of my life in pain" he pleaded again.

"It won't last that long really we've all had to go through it," Aro gestured to himself in his brothers.

"Yes we were just as terrified as you are though we didn't know it like you will," Marcus reassured Dean.

But it seemed that the brother's reassurances were going in one ear and out of the other as Dean continued to work himself into a panicked state.

Caius felt a less gentle approach was necessary "For god sakes man you've been changed into a vampire and went through burning on the inside out. It should be easy to marry the woman you love at this point" he slapped Dean upside the head.

"Yes but look at me" Dean stared at the image of himself in a tuxedo in a mirror. "She's going to laugh herself to death," he was almost pouting.

"You're going to have to grin and bare it the same as we all did" Aro told him firmly not willing to have mercy on the boy who just got out of his newborn faze.

"But I thought this was my and Bella's day" Dean was flat out whining now.

"Whoever told you that lied" Marcus grinned at the image of himself and the young vampire in the mirror.

_With Bella_

"I thought this day was for me and Dean" Bella whined not caring how childish she looked.

"Whoever said that lied to you, sweetie" Corin grinned at the image the woman were staring at in the mirror.

It had taken her months but in the end Corin finally managed to get Marcus wrapped around her little finger. Without her gift no less.

"I agree completely" Alice pranced in the room. "Now do you have something old" Alice asked as though checking off a list.

The other woman groaned with Bella this time.

"Now now ladies we have to stick to this tradition" Alice glared at Bella's red dress "at least" .

"Come on Alice I thought we've been through this" Bella wrapped her arm around.

"And you agreed that if I let you choose the dress however you wanted I could choose one tradition for you to follow. Now you have something old" she briskly asked again.

Bella showed her a necklace that belonged to her grandmother.

"Do you have something new" Alice checked.

At this question Bella showed her the engagement ring that Dean got her last week. It was a six carrot diamond with sapphires decorating.

"Something borrowed"

Alice was shown one of her own silver bands.

"We already know you have something blue" Heidi interrupted Alice before she could ask about that.

"So" Heidi clapped her hands " Let's do this".

Bella let out a breathe "Okay I'm ready".

_With Dean_

"Alright let's do this," Dean told himself.

He turned around to face a commitment that he already made some years ago. It was only a being made official today. He had already married Bella all those years ago in the forest in Forks, Washington.

Now today everyone would know it.

_**The End**_


	15. Chapter 18

Author's Note

Special Thanks to all the people who bothered to read this story. Especially to avid reviewers such as

Twilight Geek

Dark-Supernatural Angel

Rosejoanna

Hazelholly

Red and Blue Blur

NudgeX

Softball Angel

YunaNeko

Cullen's baby mama7

Vanessa85

Sorry about any names incorrectly spelled or written.

And everybody else who read and reviewed Loved Lost and Loved Again formerly known as The Girl Who lost Everything thank you.  
Even the flamers because I admit the beggining sucked before I edited it. But as you read you can see me slowly get better at writing. I envy people that can write ten thousand words for just one chapter seeing as I'd be proud of 5.

So I hope you enjoyed Loved Lost and Loved Again Thanks I hope you know I'm in the middle of writing A Teen Titan fic featuring Terra so to the people who are fans of the Teen Titan cartoon feel free to enjoy.  
I'll be posting the next chapter sometime this or next week. For now I'm just writing it on paper.


End file.
